


lowkey an isekai

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what to title this actually, Not proofread at all, it's 5am, suggested minor rinako but sorry this ain't about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This isExtremelyself-indulgent because I wanted to write a fic to myself for my birthday.I thought about not posting under anon for once but... I'm not strong enough to do that yet.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	lowkey an isekai

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say happy birthday to MASKING too!! Absolute queen!!(or king? haha)
> 
> (Also on Wattpad)

_ “I’ll look forward to it, for when we meet again.” _

She remembers that line perfectly clearly in her mind. Every night she looks out into the starry sky, thinking of her. When she’s asleep, her dreams are of her. Every romantic thought she has, they revolve around her. For when they last saw each other, it was a mere few months ago. Yet her longing for her felt as if it had lasted a long time since.

\-----

Moca doesn’t really remember exactly how it happened. One second she was walking down to Yamabuki Bakery as usual, then the next thing she knew she was falling down a manhole or something. And it’s definitely  _ something _ because she doesn’t remember manholes leading to tunnels made of starscape. The weightlessness of her body felt  _ different _ from the usual characteristic sign of falling.

She’d thought she was going to die for sure, falling for so long and so  _ deep _ , until she arrived at the bright light at the end of the tunnel of stars. She’d fallen into a field of soft grass. None of her limbs really hurt. It was as if the tunnel was never that deep, as if the fall was never so long. She stood up and checked herself, checking if the grass truly completely broke her fall. No broken bones, no scrapes, no cuts… no injuries whatsoever.

Even weirder was her surroundings, green as far as the eye could see. Here, there wasn’t any carbon pollution. Here, there were no factories. Here… it looked completely clean and untainted by human hands.  _ Was this even still the world she knew?  _ Doesn’t feel like it, with how wild this place looked. Animals grazing peacefully, others hunting… and is that one animal that looks  _ vaguely _ like a lion about to-  _ Oh shit, she should probably get outta the way of that _ .

Too bad though, her limbs were definitely  _ not _ made to outrun a lion-like beast such as this because  _ oh god _ it looks like it’s charging at her with speeds rivalling a bugatti. Well, if the fall didn’t kill her  _ this _ is definitely going to. Just as the beast leaps with a roar, Moca closes her eyes to not witness her impending death…

…That didn’t even come.

She reopens her eyes, her heart’s beating a mile a minute. Her vision is filled with a single colour.  _ Carmine red _ . It wasn’t blood though, far from it. Right in front of her, stood a majestic beast that Moca significantly remembers  _ not _ existing.  _ A dragon _ . Its scales shone in the sun, its large wings open in an intimidating fashion and its head lowered slightly, no doubt staring right at the beast. Moca hears a whimper, before the dragon turns around to face  _ her _ instead.  _ It isn’t going to kill me now, is it? _

But a flash of light dismisses her worst fears as in the dragon’s place now stood a woman her height, with horns, wings and tail on display. Some scales covered her cheeks and her body where Moca could see and her draconic features were all as they seemed when she was a dragon. But one thought stood out the most in Moca’s mind.  _ Damn she’s hot _ .

The woman’s smile warmed Moca’s heart, but her gaze admittedly made her kind of nervous. A dragon’s eyes, nothing like a human’s, pupils narrowed just like a cat’s eyes in the light. She walks up to Moca, as if she  _ didn’t _ just intimidate that creature into running and shapeshift into a human.

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you? You’re lucky I was flying around this area, otherwise you might’ve been killed!” That voice, fretting over her like she’s some kid that just got into trouble. A kind type of voice, Moca feels heat rise to her cheeks. But here comes another problem. Should she tell this woman that she _isn’t_ from, well, around these parts? “You should be more careful, there are signs outside warning about the manticore in this area!”

_ So that’s what that thing was? A manticore? Seems like something that would be up Ako-chin’s alley… if she were still around. _

“Ahaha~ Sorry, sorry~ I didn’t see any signs~” She tries to sound casual, or as casual as you can get after facing certain death.

“Speaking of, I know pretty much everyone around here, but I haven’t seen you before! I’m Imai Lisa! What’s your name?” The woman, now known as Lisa, introduces herself.

“Name’s Aoba Moca~ And you’re right, I’m not from around here~” Moca responds in kind. Her heart recovers from the scare from that manticore that almost killed her.

“Then where are you from? I’ve flown to tons of places before, I’ll probably know!” Lisa’s curiosity is also Moca’s bane,  _ should _ she tell her?

Instead, she places an index finger against her lips and says, “It’s a secret~” with a wink. She decidedly does  _ not _ want to deal with that. How would Lisa even react? “Thank you for saving me, by the way~”

“No problem! But if you won’t tell me, then I’m assuming you’re a traveller?” Moca responds with a nod. “Do you have a place to stay?” A shake. “Alright, you’re coming with me then!” Lisa’s bright cat-like smile, fangs and all, shines brighter than the sun. Moca’s a little dumbstruck by the sudden invitation, but she’s not going to complain.

Another flash of light surrounds Lisa, and in her spot now stands the dragon she first witnessed in full glory. Lisa motions for Moca to climb on, awkwardly turning her long neck back to make sure she’s on and grabbing onto her tightly. After the quick check and another glance back, Lisa flaps her huge wings once as a test, before taking off into the skies.

Now, Moca’s not usually one of a fear of heights, she’ll leave that to Kaoru thank you very much, but something about being this high up in the air pumps adrenaline into her. Or maybe it’s because she’s riding a dragon. Might be both. The wind pushes against Moca, and she finally knows why Lisa got her to hang tight because if she weren’t gripping as hard as she were, she’d probably have been blown off by now. Down to from the sky they descend, having been flying for what felt like fifteen minutes. Moca would check her phone, but she’s kind of hanging on for dear life right now.

Lisa lands with grace, right in front of a huge cave. She lowers her body closer to the ground to allow Moca to hop off safely. The size of the cave, and the large sign outside, probably a telltale sign it’s a dragon’s den. If the sign weren’t decorated so cutely, Moca would be intimidated. On the sign itself, it wrote ‘ _ Yukina and Lisa’s den! _ ’, with proper handwriting and little drawings. Under the name Yukina, which Moca  _ assumes _ also lives here, there is a little doodle of a cat, while under Lisa’s name, there was a drawing of cookies.

“Come on in! You don’t need to be awkward, Moca!” While she was inspecting the sign, Lisa seems to have transformed back, gesturing for Moca to follow her in. Moca complies. The cave isn’t as dark as she’d thought it’d be. They find the  _ other _ resident of the cave, another dragon this time a grand shade of violet, resting on a bed made of silk and linen. This dragon, assumedly Yukina, is unlike Lisa. Instead of greeting her warmly, this one sizes Moca up as if analyzing her prey. And maybe she is, but Lisa steps between them. “Yukina. She’s a guest, don’t you even  _ think _ of scaring her off!”

The dragon grumbles, before going back to rest. Lisa turns back to Moca, “Sorry about Yukina! She’s kind of grumpy right now. I think it’s because another one of our friends accidentally cast a spell on her that locks her in her dragon form. It’ll wear off in a few days, but she’ll be hostile until then.”

“Don’t worry about it~ I’ll try to stay out of her way until then~” Moca replies kindly, but Yukina actually… kind of scared her. To be fair, she’s in a den where  _ both _ residents could kill her where she stands. Lisa seems kind enough, but what would happen if she crosses any of them? Surely that’d mean certain death.

Lisa leads Moca off to another, much narrower section of the cave. “This is where I usually house guests! Our usual guest is out with her girlfriend right now. She’s the one that accidentally put the spell on Yukina actually!” Lisa laughs, and Moca thinks that it’s absolutely  _ angelic _ , “She’ll probably be back once the spell blows over, then we’ll introduce you two!”

Moca thanks Lisa, and the rest is a blur from there.

\-----

Over the next few days, Moca takes the time to get closer to the two dragons. Turns out the spell lasted a much shorter time than expected, “It’s probably because she’s new to the whole magic thing.” Lisa explained. Moca spent a lot of time with the two, she found out Yukina’s deep love of cats(and also how because of her draconic ancestry it’s hard for her to get close to them) and how  _ great _ Lisa’s homemade cookies are. Apparently she learned to control her flames just to bake.

A week’s passed by now, and Moca’s gotten a lot closer to Lisa. Yukina occasionally looks at them like she can see something going on between them,  _ maybe there is? _ Lisa acts like they’re just really good friends,  _ and maybe they really just are _ . Someone else visited over the week, too. A werewolf, or lycanthrope as she’d been corrected, named Sayo. Evening strikes, and Lisa speaks to Moca while Yukina is fast asleep. “So, remember that guest I told you about? Her best friend contacted me and said she’d be coming back tomorrow!”

And all through the night, while also battling feelings for the carmine dragon, Moca wonders of the guest Lisa had been so excited to introduce her to.

Seems like introductions weren’t necessary, though.

Because right in front of her, stood a familiar young girl with red eyes and purple hair in twin tails. “…Moca-chin…?” The shock in her eyes, as well as her excitement, were all evident on her face. The little blur charge tackles Moca in a bear hug, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“You… do you two know each other?” Ako finally lets go of Moca to rapidly nod at Lisa. “I see… so that means… Moca, you’re not from this world, are you?” Lisa looks slightly betrayed, Moca can’t tell why, but guilt is flooding her systems nevertheless.

“…Yeah. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Lisa-san.” Moca, not usually one for showing her deepest feelings, lets her guilt show completely.

“That means you’re not supposed to be here, you know.” Lisa chides Moca, “Did you end up here like how Ako did? She was brought past the barrier by Rinko.”

“…Nope~ I fell through a hole or something and landed in that field you found me in~.” Moca bares her truths, she can’t understand why Lisa makes her feel this way.

“We need to send you back, you know?” Lisa speaks, before pausing for a moment. She explains, “This world is connected to yours, but is unlike a parallel. Us dragons, and the wizards blessed with magic strong enough to reach dimensional levels like Rinko, are the only ones of this world meant to know of the barrier. Somehow, you slipped through a rift, which is likely that ‘hole’ you fell through. Tell me, Moca, did it look like the stars?”

Moca hums affirmatively.

“I was in that area because I  _ sensed _ a rift opening. I got there to seal it as soon as possible, but I never realised someone really fell through it. Our worlds can interact fine, but it would cause mass hysteria of both sides, wouldn’t it? That is why we want to keep them apart. After all, a world with magic should interfere with a world built on technology.” Lisa’s expression turns sour, “So I’ll have to send you back as soon as possible.”

“Ehh? But Ako finally has someone she recognizes, and…” Ako tries to stand up against Lisa, knowing it’s absolutely hopeless. She’s seen people pass back through the barrier before. She’s just lucky she’s a summon and not a wanderer. She’s witnessed people through Rinko’s dimensional crystal, how within a day they completely forget their experience in this land of magic.

“Sorry, Ako~ No dice. I have to do my job.”

“I’ll tell Tomo-chin you’re doing great, okay?” Moca tries to cheer Ako up, “I won’t forget this, I promise~” With her usual… lighthearted smile.

Even though she feels like crying.

Ah, she gets it now.

It’s like being permanently separated from your lover, isn’t it? That’s why… that’s why she’s completely wrapped in overwhelming feelings, why she feels such a deep sadness that she’s never felt before.

“I’ll give you until sundown, alright? Then we’re leaving.”

And she stalls, she catches up with Ako, she cat-watches with Yukina, Sayo comes over and Moca finds conversation with even her.

…Until sundown, when Moca can’t find any more excuses to stay.

Right outside the cave, Lisa awaits. Under the starry sky, as Lisa readies to transform and go, Moca stops her. “Hey, Lisa-san.”

“You have something to say to me too?” Lisa half teases.

“I guess you could say that~” That teasing lilt disappears, replaced with complete seriousness. “I love you, Lisa-san.”

Lisa’s eyes widen, tears appear at the corners of her eyes. “Returning my feelings for you won’t make me let you stay, you know.”

“I love you too, Moca. I want you to know that, after this short time we’ve spent together, I’ve come to love you.” Lisa’s tears spill out, as the light takes her again to reveal her magnificent form. Lisa’s “That’s all I have to say.” remains unsaid, even though Moca knows she would have said it. Is it truly still magnificent? In her wrecked form and teary eyes?

Moca gets on, and Ako comes out to bid her farewell.

And they take off.

It’s funny, how the ground looks so small from up there. Until they go above the clouds, where she can’t even see the ground anymore.

Lisa brings a claw up, and opens a rift through the barrier. She looks back to Moca, tears running in her eyes. Moca knows her tears are flowing too.

“I’ll miss you.”

_ “I know.” _

“I hope we’ll get to see each other again.”

_ “Me too. I’ll look forward to it, for when we meet again.” _

“Thank you.”

_ “Goodbye” _

And Moca enters the rift, the tunnel of stars, again. She feels her tears wet her cheeks. They always did say that breakups were messy. Where many usually lost their memories in these last moments within the world of magic, Moca never forgot.

As she looks out into the night sky after practice, when Tsugu points out the first star of the night, she has one single thought enter her mind.

Of a kind dragon of carmine red.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading all the way!! Unless you just scrolled down, then thanks for at least opening my fic ahaha,,


End file.
